


Мой хэппи-энд

by elinorwise



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinorwise/pseuds/elinorwise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сейчас, после трех месяцев настороженного общения и еще трех, в течение которых мы делим постель, я уже привык к его причудам. Я мог бы никогда не дать себе шанса к ним привыкнуть, мог не принять то, что он предлагал. Но я впустил его, позволил ему поступать по-своему, приходить и уходить, когда заблагорассудится. Я привык к этому, мне понравилось. И когда он в первый раз толкнул меня на постель, держа за плечи, прижавшись губами к моим губам, закрыв все вокруг завесой длинных волос – я не воспротивился. Здравый смысл говорит, что должен был. Здравый смысл говорит мне это каждый раз, когда он приходит, но я не слушаю. Я хочу этого, он хочет, вот и все.<br/>Забавно, как что-то настолько сложное может быть таким простым.<br/>Забавно, потому что ничего не бывает просто, когда дело касается Шульдиха.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой хэппи-энд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Happy Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/184345) by Mami-san. 



Он резко переворачивается, внезапно покончив с созерцанием потолка, и растягивается на боку, глядя на меня. Свет полной луны, проникающий сквозь незашторенное окно, позволяет мне рассмотреть черты его лица. Его кожа призрачно поблескивает, а ярко-синие глаза как будто светятся сами по себе. По изгибу губ я понимаю, что у него возникла Мысль. Невольно усмехаюсь, готовясь к тому, что мне предстоит услышать на этот раз.  
\- Комарье, - заявляет он.  
\- Что? – как обычно, спрашиваю я.   
Интуиция всегда подсказывает мне, что, возможно, я вовсе не хочу этого знать, а она редко ошибается. Впрочем, я понимаю, что с тем же успехом могу дать ему объясниться. Ему нравится слушать себя, а меня развлекают странные идеи, возникающие у него, когда его разум свободен. Когда он в первый раз предъявил мне одну из своих «Мыслей», я сказал, что он спятил – вероятно, оттого, что столько лет совался, куда не надо. В ответ на оскорбление он спихнул меня с кровати. Я решил больше не оспаривать вслух его вменяемость – по крайней мере, когда между мной и полом целый метр.   
\- Люди – как комарье, - говорит он, поднимая руку от скомканных простыней, чтобы убрать волосы с лица. – Охренительно надоедливые мелкие кровососы. Бездумные твари, которые всю жизнь только и делают, что потворствуют своим желаниям и приумножают свое добро. Все мы – стайка насекомых.  
Я окидываю его внимательным взглядом, притворяясь, что серьезно обдумываю это утверждение.  
\- Пожалуй, я улавливаю сходство.  
Кудо Йоджи, познакомься с полом. Пол, познакомься с Йоджи.  
Он свешивается с края кровати, пристроив подбородок на сложенные руки, и смотрит на меня сверху вниз. Теперь лицо его находится в тени, но мне все равно виден насмешливый изгиб рта. Я хмурюсь, отчасти даже непритворно. Пол у меня твердый, деревянный, и если то, что вас вышвыривают с собственной кровати, уже достаточно неприятно, то быть вышвырнутым без предупреждения означает, что приземление вряд ли будет удачным.   
Конечно, я предполагал, что он отреагирует именно так, но все равно.  
\- Ты не против? – спрашиваю я.  
\- Вовсе нет, - как обычно, отвечает он.  
Я поднимаюсь с пола, взбираюсь обратно на кровать и сажусь, скрестив ноги, рядом с ним. Он даже не думает подвинуться, только поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на меня.  
\- Может, не стоит оскорблять меня, если не хочешь отбить себе задницу.  
\- Может, не стоит провоцировать меня на оскорбления, - обиженно возражаю я. – Есть пустая болтовня, есть осмысленные разговоры, а есть ты. По-моему, в половине случаев ты и сам понятия не имеешь, что у тебя в башке творится.  
\- Тем веселее, разве нет? – спрашивает он, лениво поднимаясь. – И потом, это не обязательно понимать. Жизнь и сама по себе довольно бестолковая штука.  
В этот момент раздается стук в дверь.  
\- Йоджи-кун?  
Он взвизгивает от неожиданности, когда я спихиваю его на пол с другой стороны. Места между кроватью и стеной мало, но он как-то умещается. Я наклоняюсь, чтобы подтолкнуть его ноги, и выпрямляюсь как раз в тот момент, когда дверь моей комнаты открывается. На пороге топчется Оми, немного неуверенно глядя на меня широко открытыми голубыми глазами.  
\- Все еще не спишь, Оми? – спрашиваю я.   
\- Мм, - отвечает он, осматриваясь. – Я слышал грохот. Это у тебя?  
\- Я думал, это ты вырубился на лестнице от переутомления, - я слезаю с кровати и подхожу к нему. Оми отступает, я оттесняю его в коридор и закрываю за собой дверь. – Ты справляешься, или решил, наконец, принять скромную дружескую помощь?   
\- Все нормально, - Оми теребит рукава рубашки. Он кажется усталым, но не изможденным, каким выглядел бы я, если бы мне пришлось делать его работу. – Нудное это дело, Йоджи-кун, а то бы я, конечно, позвал вас на подмогу. Лучше все-таки работать одному, тогда не придется делить страницы в папке.  
\- Не хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?  
Оми чуть заметно качает головой.  
\- Айя-кун тоже еще не спит… Он согрел воду. Я собирался заварить чай, когда услышал грохот и решил пойти посмотреть, как ты там.  
\- Это не у меня, - легко вру я. – Может, просто дом опять оседает.  
Оми не очень-то убежден, но все-таки не исключает такое объяснение. Нам потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы освоиться на этом месте. После того, как несколько недель назад все пошло кувырком, нас перевели сюда, в здание на окраине Нагои. Нелегко было смириться с переездом. Убийцы не многое могут называть своим, но у нас, по крайней мере, были отдельные квартиры, которые каждый считал домом. Теперь нас выжили оттуда, поселив всех четверых вместе, чтобы Критикер легче было присматривать за нами. Манкс уверяла, что это временно. Когда в Токио всё уляжется, можно будет возвращаться. Но прошло уже четыре недели, и мы начинаем нервничать. У нас нет никакого дела: ни прикрытия, чтобы отвлечься днем, ни миссий. Имеется, правда, гора тупой бумажной работы – результат последнего провала – но ею в основном занимается Оми. Мы немного исследовали город, но это развлекло ненадолго.   
Не то чтобы мне нужны были дополнительные развлечения.  
Я не ожидал, что он потащится за нами - но он поехал. На четвертый день после переезда, войдя в свою комнату, я обнаружил его сидящим на кровати в ожидании меня. Когда я спросил его «Зачем?» - довольно опасный вопрос – он пожал плечами и сказал: «Потому что ему теперь плевать, что я делаю».  
\- Ложись спать, - говорю я Оми. – Это ведь не срочная работа.  
\- Да, наверно, - отвечает он, отступая. Я поворачиваю дверную ручку, улыбаюсь ему на прощанье и машу рукой. Оми желает спокойной ночи, извиняется за беспокойство, и дверь между нами закрывается.  
Мне не нужно заглядывать за кровать, чтобы понять, что мой странный любовник ушел. Он появляется, чтобы потребовать секса или разговоров, и исчезает, когда вздумается. Если бы у меня и были сомнения насчет его ухода, достаточно взглянуть на постель. Подушка расстегнута, и все перья из нее аккуратной кучкой лежат посреди матраца. Когда он настроен поговорить, то очень не любит, если его игнорируют или заставляют ждать, а тем более спихивают с кровати.   
Я усмехаюсь и начинаю терпеливо собирать перья обратно в подушку. Сейчас, после трех месяцев настороженного общения и еще трех, в течение которых мы делим постель, я уже привык к его причудам. Я мог бы никогда не дать себе шанса к ним привыкнуть, мог не принять то, что он предлагал. Это было даже не предложение, а, скорее, требование, выраженное человеком, который привык получать, что хочет и когда хочет. Может, я тоже этого хотел. Наверно, и вправду хотел, уже тогда – отбросить все и попытаться завязать что-то вроде дружбы с человеком, за одно общение с которым меня прикончили бы собственные товарищи. Но я впустил его, позволил ему поступать по-своему, приходить и уходить, когда заблагорассудится. Я привык к этому, мне понравилось. И когда он в первый раз толкнул меня на постель, держа за плечи, прижавшись губами к моим губам, закрыв все вокруг завесой длинных волос – я не воспротивился. Здравый смысл говорит, что должен был. Здравый смысл говорит мне это каждый раз, когда он приходит, но я не слушаю. Я хочу этого, он хочет, вот и все.  
Забавно, как что-то настолько сложное может быть таким простым.  
Забавно, потому что ничего не бывает просто, когда дело касается Шульдиха.

***  
Он возвращается через два дня. Я знаю, что все это время он был где-то в Нагое. Невозможно так часто ездить из Токио. Интересно, почему Кроуфорд позволяет ему отсутствовать так долго, и как Шварц обходятся без своего телепата? Американец в курсе, куда и зачем он поехал. Они все знают, что мы спим вместе - по крайней мере, так сказал мне Шульдих. Немного забавно, что их совсем не волнует то, за что Вайсс убили бы меня. Но как бы там ни было, остается только гадать, почему они не заняты налаживанием связей с преступным миром, и, кстати, где Шульдих обретается тут в Нагое. Он не говорит, а я не спрашиваю. Хотя мне и любопытно.  
Впрочем, не так уж важно, где он живет. Важно, что он опять здесь. Я лежу на постели с книгой, когда на страницу падает тень, а стеклянная створка двери отъезжает в сторону. Я специально не запираю балконную дверь. С моего балкона до земли идет пожарная лестница, по которой Шульдих взбирается наверх и спускается вниз. Он ворчит из-за того, что приходится карабкаться по лестнице, но в противном случае ему остается только постучать у парадного входа, и, учитывая, что он дорожит своей головой, лестница все-таки безопасней.   
Я поворачиваюсь набок, глядя, как он проскальзывает в створку и задвигает ее за собой. Я оставляю дверь открытой для него, но теперь он запирает, прежде чем подойти ко мне. Три часа дня – рискованное время, но ему плевать. Когда-то я думал, что никто не может его выследить – в конце концов, он же телепат. Потом он объяснил мне, как работает дар. Телепат может выбрать и прочитать чье-то сознание, но дар не действует постоянно, как охранная сигнализация, предупреждая о чьем-нибудь приближении. Я сказал, что в таком случае телепатия – бесполезная штука, и в результате снова оказался на полу.  
Когда Шульдих рядом, мне нередко приходится общаться с полом.  
Он плюхается животом на кровать и выхватывает у меня книгу. С минуту разглядывает обложку, ворошит страницы в поисках чего-нибудь заслуживающего внимания, не позаботившись заложить то место, где я читал. Но я не жалуюсь. Наконец, разочаровавшись в книге, он с коротким «Ch'!» отбрасывает ее и зарывается лицом в одеяло. Я долго смотрю на него, гадая, в чем истинная причина его появления.   
Но Шульдих ничего не говорит, а просто лежит так. У меня мелькает мысль подобрать книгу, но мне уже не хочется читать. Я устраиваюсь поудобней и разглядываю его волосы, рассыпавшиеся по постели. Потом протягиваю руку и начинаю теребить их, накручивая на пальцы. Через несколько минут он поворачивает голову и, приподняв бровь, наблюдает, как я играю с его прядями.  
\- Как ты их терпишь такие длинные? – интересуюсь я.   
\- Они не длинные, - возражает он, поднимаясь. Волосы легко выскальзывают из моего свободного захвата. Шульдих садится спиной ко мне, склоняет голову набок, заглядывая через плечо, словно для того, чтобы рассмотреть их.   
\- Растрепаны, - замечаю я.  
\- Ветер на улице, - отвечает он.  
Я тянусь к тумбочке и вытаскиваю расческу. Потом тоже сажусь и придвигаюсь к нему ближе. Он протягивает руку за расческой, я отдаю ему и с интересом наблюдаю, как он приводит себя в порядок. Слышно, как он дерет сбитые ветром колтуны, но лицо его остается спокойным. Наконец, я отбираю у него расческу.  
\- Я не закончил… - возражает Шульдих и тянется за ней.  
Я разворачиваю его, взяв за плечо, и начинаю сам осторожно распутывать волосы. Он замолкает. Проходит немало времени, прежде чем мне удается выпрямить непослушные пряди, и в конце я провожу расческой просто так, потому что уже несколько лет не причесывал никого, кроме себя. Раньше была Аска, но она редко давала мне заниматься своими волосами, да и были они гораздо короче.   
Шульдих, за все это время не сказавший ни слова, продолжает сидеть неподвижно, даже когда я перестаю расчесывать и начинаю просто играть с его прядями. Я сворачиваю их так и сяк, связываю в узлы и стягиваю в хвостики, прежде чем снова отпустить. Наконец, не глядя, отбрасываю расчёску и за волосы притягиваю его к себе. Он не сопротивляется, каким-то чудом удерживаясь от падения, хотя ему приходится запрокинуть голову так, что мне видно его лицо. Мы смотрим друг на друга. Выражение его лица приводит меня в недоумение – губы чуть заметно поджаты, а синие глаза чем-то омрачены. Я решаю обдумать это позже.  
\- Чего ты хотел? – спрашиваю я.   
Он пожимает плечами, выпрямляется и оборачивается ко мне.   
\- Мне было скучно.   
Шульдих оглядывает комнату, изучая пустую тумбочку и полки. Я не слежу за его взглядом. Я ненавижу эту комнату, почти лишенную следов моего присутствия. У нас не было времени захватить свои вещи. Критикер снабдили нас всем необходимым и дали средства приобрести новую одежду. Это не моя комната, меня тошнит от нее.   
\- Пошли, - коротко говорит Шульдих.  
\- Что?  
\- Здесь скучно, - он соскакивает с кровати. – Я устал видеть одни и те же декорации.   
\- В моей прошлой квартире тоже были одни и те же, - замечаю я, поднимаясь следом. – Тогда ты не жаловался.  
\- В твоей прошлой были вещи. Стерео, телевизор, диван… У тебя была своя ванная. А эта нора мне не нравится. Здесь нечего делать.  
\- Здесь есть я.   
Он широко ухмыляется, притягивает меня к себе и практически впивается мне в губы. Это должно быть больно – но мне не больно. Мне следовало бы оттолкнуть его – но я не сделал этого три месяца назад и не сделаю сейчас. Никогда. Возможно, однажды эта глупая неоправданная доверчивость убьет меня. Что ж, жалеть мне не о чем. Я встречу смерть с улыбкой, потому что не сделал ничего такого, что хотел бы изменить.   
\- Пошли, - говорит Шульдих, снова направляясь к балкону.   
Я спускаюсь вниз, чтобы сообщить остальным, что иду прогуляться. Они принимают заявление без возражений, и я выхожу за дверь. Шульдих стоит за углом, засунув руки в карманы, и не слышит моего приближения, так что я замедляю шаги и пользуюсь возможностью понаблюдать за ним, прежде чем он заметит меня.  
Его голова слегка запрокинута, и волосы спадают вокруг лица. Рыжие пряди, пока не тронутые ветром, блестят оттого, что их только что расчесали. Рот сжат в ровную линию, а выражение лица безмятежно, но глаза, изучающие безоблачное небо, кажутся отстраненными. Что-то не так в его фигуре, небрежно прислонившейся к стене дома. Что-то неуместное, что-то… Что-то не его. Или что-то присущее ему, но пока неизвестное мне.  
Услышав мои шаги, он оборачивается и снова становится самим собой. Оттолкнувшись от стены, подходит ко мне, синие глаза блестят, а рот кривит чуть заметная ухмылка, вечно танцующая на его губах. Когда-то это выражение раздражало меня, я чувствовал в нем насмешку. Насмешка по-прежнему ощущается в половине того, что Шульдих говорит мне, но она мягкая и какая-то ненастоящая, и теперь я нахожу странное удовольствие в этом выражении его лица.   
Сегодня мне хочется протянуть руку, стереть ухмылку с его губ и спросить, что случилось.  
Но это не мое дело, поэтому я ничего не спрашиваю. 

Мы любовники, а порой и собеседники, когда Шульдиху становится скучно и он решает подкатить ко мне. Мы никогда не говорим о чем-то важном, наши беседы в основном вращаются вокруг его «Мыслей» и больше напоминают небрежный обмен оскорблениями. Мы хотим друг друга, и почему бы нам не заниматься сексом, если есть такая возможность.  
Но наши жизни… закрыты для обсуждения. Мы не копаемся в прошлом. Не комментируем то, что нас не касается. Когда-то его сдержанность удивляла меня, но я научился принимать ее и быть благодарным.  
Иногда мне хочется, чтобы между нами не лежало это неписаное правило, но нарушать его я не имею права.  
Мы идем пешком, потому что Шульдих приехал в Нагою на поезде, а Вайсс при переезде смогли взять с собой всего одну машину. Но до метро не так уж далеко. Мы проезжаем пару остановок, пересаживаемся и проезжаем еще одну, прежде чем выйти. Несмотря на позднее время, в центре города полно школьников и офисных служащих. Шульдих, со своими ярко-рыжими волосами и синими глазами, привлекает внимание, как никто другой. Он привык к этому и делает вид, что не замечает, как на него пялятся не только прохожие, но и водители, чуть не съезжая с дороги. Я редко бываю с ним на людях, и мы давно не гуляли вместе, так что поначалу это внимание нервирует меня. Оно не похоже на восхищенные взгляды девушек в цветочном магазине, а, скорее, означает «Это еще что за черт?», поэтому мне неловко.  
Однако Шульдих, как всегда, невозмутим и уверенно ведет меня по тротуару. Заскочив в комбини, мы запасаемся прохладительными напитками, чтобы спастись от удушающей жары, а потом останавливаемся на углу и пытаемся придумать, чем заняться, озираясь в поисках чего-нибудь, привлекающего внимание. Почти уверившись, что ничего интересного для меня в Нагое не найдётся, я вдруг замечаю кинотеатр.  
\- Может, посмотрим фильм?  
\- Терпеть не могу фильмы.  
Шульдих откручивает пробку со своей бутылки, снимает, надевает обратно и крепко закручивает, прежде чем как следует встряхнуть бутылку. Я уже перестал ругать его за странную привычку, хотя мне все еще смешно на это смотреть. В ответ на мои замечания он каждый раз хмурился и заявлял, что не может пить, пока хорошенько не размешает. Я высмеивал его, он продолжал хмуриться, а потом менял тему. Это просто еще одна деталь сложной головоломки, составляющей его характер, в которой я пока так и не сумел разобраться. Жаль, что мои товарищи никогда не узнают, что представляет собой Шульдих вне работы.  
\- Почему? – спрашиваю я.  
\- Они утрированы, - отвечает он. – Сплошные клише, просто большая коммерческая игра. Герой, обязанный совершить что-то заведомо невозможное, в первой же половине фильма влюбляется в никчемную героиню, машины взрываются, подвиг совершается, и они уходят, счастливые и невредимые.  
Подумав, я прихожу к выводу, что это довольно справедливая оценка.  
\- Разве это плохо?  
Шульдих окидывает меня взглядом синих глаз.  
\- Я не верю в хэппи-энды, - просто говорит он.  
\- Это не мешает развлекаться видом взрывающихся машин, - возражаю я. – И в любом случае, это гораздо интересней, чем стоять на углу улицы, где все пялятся на нас, как будто мы какие-то уроды. Если не можешь придумать ничего лучше, то я пошел, - тычу я бутылкой в направлении кинотеатра.  
Он вздыхает, бормочет что-то о людях, падких на развлечения, но, когда сигнал светофора снова меняется, переходит улицу вслед за мной. Я веду своего ворчащего спутника в тень под навесом, изучаю развешанные там афиши и, выбрав фильм, который вот-вот начнется, предлагаю его Шульдиху. Он отбрасывает волосы с лица и, покорившись жестокой судьбе, равнодушно пожимает плечами.  
\- Но ты платишь.  
\- Это делает меня мужчиной в наших отношениях? – интересуюсь я. – Обычно за все платит мужчина.  
Он приподнимает бровь и язвительно усмехается.  
\- Мечтать не вредно. К тому же по твоей логике у нас должно быть свидание.  
\- А разве у нас не свидание? – парирую я, просто чтобы посмотреть, как он отреагирует.  
Он отвечает мне красноречивым взглядом. Я смеюсь и покупаю билеты. Кинотеатр находится на шестом этаже здания. Мы поднимаемся на лифте и протягиваем свои билеты служащему перед входом. Найдя два свободных места, садимся рядом. Шульдих сползает вниз по креслу, словно пытаясь стечь с него. Я протягиваю руку и треплю его по голове.  
\- Ничего, ничего… Скоро все закончится.  
Он подскакивает, хватает меня за волосы, тянет к себе, целует, сильно укусив за губу, и отпускает. Я отчетливо осознаю, что разговоры вокруг нас внезапно прекратились.   
\- Еще раз потреплешь – врежу с ноги.  
Я кидаю на него притворно обиженный взгляд, а потом с ухмылкой выпрямляюсь. Он закатывает глаза.  
\- Засранец.  
\- Фашист, - весело отбриваю я.

***  
Около полуночи, уставшие от своей вылазки, мы снова оказываемся в моей комнате. После кино мы ходили ужинать - поскольку уже наступил вечер, и ни один из нас даже не обедал - а потом бродили по улицам в поисках случайных развлечений. Шульдих входит за мной в дом, не дожидаясь приглашения, потому что знает, что ему не нужно спрашивать. Мы вытягиваемся рядышком на кровати в странных позах, которые кажутся удобными только нам самим, и смотрим в потолок, думая каждый о своем.  
\- Скорей бы обратно в Токио, - говорю я, наконец.  
\- Так скучаешь по своему цветочному магазину, котенок? – поддразнивает он.  
\- Точнее, по своим вещам, - я пожимаю плечами и закидываю руки за голову, сцепив пальцы. – По всему, к чему привык. По дому, которого, я думал, у меня никогда не будет.  
Шульдих не отвечает. Я тоже молчу некоторое время, потом поворачиваю голову в его сторону. Он смотрит на меня, но в темноте я не могу разобрать выражения лица.   
\- А ты сам разве не хочешь вернуться? Ты здесь почти столько же, сколько и я. Уверен, тебе еще не наскучило в Шварц.  
Шульдих по-прежнему ничего не говорит, и это нехарактерное молчание выдает его. Он поднимается и садится, прислонившись к спинке кровати.  
\- По мне так быть в Шварц куда веселее, чем возиться с тобой, - наконец, говорит он.  
Я толкаю его ногой и, кажется, успеваю заметить на его лице усмешку – по-моему, в темноте сверкнули белые зубы. Он хватает меня за лодыжку и повелительно тянет, и я подчиняюсь, переворачиваясь на кровати так, что моя голова оказывается там, где только что были ноги. Он склоняется надо мной, чтобы поцеловать, когда я спрашиваю:  
\- Почему ты не веришь в хэппи-энды?  
Шульдих замирает, почти коснувшись меня, я чувствую его дыхание на губах. Потом медленно выпрямляется.  
\- У меня никогда не было причин верить.  
Я понимаю, что зашел слишком далеко, что не должен был спрашивать, потому что заранее знал – это не мое дело. Но я притворяюсь, что слишком устал, чтобы замечать внезапную резкость его тона.  
\- Да ладно, ты же такой крутой телепат. Спорим, каждый ребенок хотел бы оказаться на твоем месте. Можно жульничать на контрольных.  
\- Пошел ты, Кудо, - фыркает он. Потом сползает с кровати и направляется к балконной двери. Я приподнимаюсь, опираясь на руки, и смотрю, как он уходит. Волосы падают мне на лицо, и я склоняю голову набок, чтобы видеть его.  
\- Ты много говоришь, - замечаю я, - и любишь поговорить. Почему же ты вечно замалчиваешь именно то, что действительно надо высказать?  
\- Какая разница, и какое тебе дело? – возражает он, открывая защелку на двери.  
\- Я твой любовник, - напоминаю я.  
\- Не сильно привязывайся к этому званию, - отвечает он, прежде чем выйти.   
Шульдих задвигает створку, не оглянувшись, и исчезает за краем балкона. Я еще долго смотрю на закрытую дверь, нисколько не обеспокоенный очевидной угрозой. Надо просто подождать, а заодно обдумать то, что он сказал. Он вернется. Я знаю.

***  
Он приходит через неделю. В тот самый день, когда Манкс сообщает Вайсс, что можно возвращаться в Токио. После ее ухода мы, воодушевленные новостью, закатываем маленькую вечеринку. Приятно захмелевший, я несу оставшиеся напитки в свою комнату и нахожу на своей кровати Шульдиха. Увидев меня, он неодобрительно хмурится. Шульдих не любит пьяных. Они совсем не кажутся ему забавными. Он говорит, что люди и без выпивки достаточно глупы.   
\- Завтра мы возвращаемся в Токио.  
\- Я так и понял.  
\- Разве тебя это не радует?  
Он слабо пожимает плечами и пододвигается, чтобы дать мне место на кровати. Я подхожу, сажусь рядом и протягиваю ему бутылку. Он отталкивает мою руку. Я, в свою очередь, пожимаю плечами и отпиваю, насмешливо глядя на него.  
\- Один глоток тебя не убьет, Шульдих. Даже не опьянеешь. Мог бы и отпраздновать со мной. Мы ведь оба поедем домой.  
Возникает ощутимое замешательство, Шульдих смотрит на меня, потом отводит глаза, и в эту секунду что-то меняется. В эту секунду он решается, впервые за пять месяцев, проведенных вместе, действительно рассказать что-то о себе, о том, кем является, облекая в слова еще одну частичку себя, когда я и со всем остальным-то еще не освоился.  
\- Мне нельзя, - просто говорит он, откинувшись на спину. Его синие глаза полузакрыты, а на лице – привычное мне непроницаемое выражение, но говорит он как-то не так. Обдумывает и выбирает каждое слово, внимательно следя за тем, что вылетает из его рта. – Розенкройц запрещают.  
Я мог бы спросить, почему, но он все равно не ответит. Он никогда не отвечает на прямые вопросы.  
\- Как они узнают? – интересуюсь я. – Они что, периодически делают тебе анализ крови?  
\- Ch', - отзывается он, глядя в потолок. Потом сгибает колени и закидывает ногу на ногу. –Как, по-твоему, они это делают? Они ведь в Австрии.  
\- Это ты мне скажи, - возражаю я. – Ты же лучше знаешь, на что они способны.  
Шульдих окидывает меня быстрым взглядом.  
\- Приказы Розенкройц не нарушаются, - как ребенку, объясняет он мне. – Это невозможно. Им нет надобности ничем подкреплять свои правила и ограничения, потому что нужно быть дураком, чтобы ослушаться. Это самый быстрый способ самоубийства.  
\- А, - подумав, говорю я. – Значит, всем запрещено пить?  
\- Не всем, - отвечает он после еще одной, уже не такой длинной паузы.  
У меня возникает ощущение, что, если продолжать расспрашивать, он будет отвечать, но я также понимаю, что он больше не хочет разговаривать. Поэтому, удовольствовавшись скромной победой, я отставляю выпивку на тумбочку, чтобы заняться чем-то более интересным. Шульдих охотно позволяет мне улечься сверху, чтобы поцеловать его. Потом медленно ослабляет руки, опуская нас обоих на постель. Пальцы привычно зарываются в волосы, шарят поверх одежды и под ней. Шульдих закидывает на меня ногу и легко переворачивается, подминая меня под себя. Он еще никогда не позволял мне быть сверху. Я подожду. Я с самого начала разрешил ему диктовать правила наших отношений. Когда он будет готов – не раньше.  
Поэтому я отдаюсь ему, как обычно. И, как обычно, мне хорошо. Мне нравится его вкус, его прикосновения. В них есть что-то, чего я не мог найти с безликими девушками, в чьих объятиях пытался забыть Аску. Что-то присущее только Шульдиху и необходимое мне. Ради этого я позволяю ему делать все, что вздумается, и не забочусь о том, что это может быть опасно; когда мы вот так двигаемся вместе, нам не до опасений.  
\- Во сколько у тебя поезд? – интересуюсь я спустя некоторое время. Мы так и лежим, обнявшись.  
\- В полдень, - отвечает он, подумав.  
\- Хорошо, - говорю я. Он вопросительно смотрит на меня, я поворачиваюсь, устраиваясь поудобней. – Значит, ты можешь остаться.  
Шульдих долго молча смотрит на меня. Я жду ответа, недоумевая, чего он так долго раздумывает. Он никогда раньше не оставался у меня, всегда уходил где-нибудь через час после того, как заканчивалось очередное выбранное им развлечение. Его это устраивало, поэтому я никогда не просил его остаться. Не знаю, почему сегодня иначе, но запрещаю себе задумываться об этом. Я вообще стараюсь не слишком размышлять о наших с ним отношениях, чтобы ненароком не наткнуться на какой-нибудь подводный камень. Мне нравится то, что есть, как оно есть, и я не хочу копаться в этом.   
\- Могу, - говорит он. – Но не останусь.  
Он встает и находит одежду, небрежно сброшенную с кровати. Я наблюдаю, как он одевается, наслаждаясь видом. Шульдих уходит, не оглянувшись, и через минуту я снова один. Я вздыхаю, а потом, подумав, тянусь за одеялом.

***  
Проходит почти две недели, прежде чем я вижу его снова. Но меня это не удивляет. Мы привыкли встречаться от силы пару раз в неделю, а он и так покинул Шварц больше чем на месяц, чтобы остаться со мной в Нагое. Вероятно, его команда рада снова обрести своего телепата, и не сомневаюсь, что дел для него накопилось немало. Мы тоже были заняты: убеждали постоянных покупателей, что больше не бросим их так надолго. Девушки снова наводнили магазин. Забавно, но в первый день нашего возвращения некоторые даже плакали.  
Но сейчас Шульдих снова сидит на подоконнике в моей комнате, хотя я сто раз твердил ему, что это небезопасно. Я приготовил чай для нас обоих, мы прихлебываем его и молчим. Я краем глаза поглядываю в книгу, но, уловив движение, сразу отрываюсь. Шульдих смотрит на меня с таким видом, что я невольно начинаю улыбаться. У него опять возникла Мысль.   
\- Ты когда-нибудь видел «Чужих»? – интересуется он.  
\- Что видел? – недоуменно переспрашиваю я.  
\- «Чужие», - повторяет он. – Это американский фильм.  
Я удивленно смотрю на него.  
\- Я думал, ты не любишь фильмов.  
Он дергает плечом, допивая свой чай.  
\- Я видел его много лет назад. Короче, там был один парень, у которого на лице сидел инопланетянин. Прицепился к его голове, как какой-нибудь гигантский паук. Отложил ему в рот яйцо, а потом отвалился и сдох, - Шульдих усмехается, катая кружку в ладонях. – Через некоторое время вылупился «чужой», и знаешь, как он выбрался наружу? Прогрыз дыру в груди, - он кладет руку себе на грудь, чтобы показать, где именно была дыра. – Человек завтракал, а тот просто вырвался из него в фонтане крови.  
\- Спасибо за подробности, - кисло говорю я, откладывая книгу и садясь.  
\- А что, если бы человеческие младенцы рождались так же? – спрашивает Шульдих. Я внимательно смотрю на него, потом встаю и подхожу ближе. – Представляешь? Что, если бы матка у женщин находилась здесь, - он снова похлопывает себя по груди, - и ребенку пришлось бы прорываться из нее? Надо было бы привезти роженицу в больницу и привязать ее, а потом кто-нибудь должен был бы стоять наготове, чтобы поймать малыша, когда он выскочит наружу, как огромный окровавленный тост.  
Я останавливаюсь рядом с ним.  
\- У тебя слишком много времени, чтобы думать.  
\- Может быть, - усмехается он, глядя на меня снизу вверх.   
Я не могу удержаться и легонько толкаю его, как будто пытаюсь спихнуть с третьего этажа. Толчок очень легкий, и даже несмотря на это, я придерживаю Шульдиха, но реакция превосходит все мои ожидания. Тихо взвизгнув, он хватается за меня, инстинктивно пытаясь за что-нибудь уцепиться. В следующую секунду понимает, что я пошутил, и отвечает на мой смех полным ярости взглядом. Я стаскиваю его с подоконника и прижимаю к себе, ощущая, как быстро колотится его сердце.  
Шульдих толкает меня в грудь, но я удерживаю его, обхватив за талию, и прислоняюсь лбом ко лбу, ничуть не обеспокоенный его хмурым видом.  
\- Потанцуй со мной.  
\- После такой выходки? Катись к черту.  
Я целую его; он кусается. Я усмехаюсь и повторяю, касаясь губами его губ:  
\- Потанцуй со мной.  
\- Я не танцую, - отвечает он, отрывая от себя мои руки.  
Я притворяюсь удивленным.  
\- Ого! Неужели всемогущий Кукловод чего-то не умеет?  
Он смотрит на меня с выражением «не смешно».  
\- Я не говорил, что не умею. Я сказал, что не танцую. Это не одно и то же.  
\- Но на этот раз ты же можешь сделать исключение, - я снова обнимаю его, скользя губами по шее. – Представь, однажды эта малышка из Шрайнт окрутит Наги, и тебе придется набраться смелости танцевать на их свадьбе.  
Я сказал что-то не то. Не знаю, что именно, но Шульдих на секунду застывает в моих объятиях, прежде чем снова расслабиться. Я отодвигаюсь, удивленно глядя на него. Он не смотрит на меня; намеренно избегает моего взгляда, крепко сжав губы.   
\- Пусти.  
Это не просьба, а, скорее, мягкий приказ. Я подчиняюсь, не раздумывая. Он не спешит отстраниться, я протягиваю руку и, взяв его за подбородок, поворачиваю лицом к себе. В синих глазах мелькает странная настороженность, от которой у меня почему-то сжимается сердце. Я целую его неподатливые губы.  
\- Прости. Я пошутил.  
Он уходит через несколько минут, оставляя меня гадать, что же произошло.

***  
На следующий день Шульдих напивается. Я натыкаюсь на него по чистой случайности, бродя по городу. Он сидит на ступеньках какого-то здания, и, только подойдя вплотную, я понимаю, что он вдребезги пьян. Помедлив, я присаживаюсь перед ним и заглядываю ему в глаза. Он смотрит на меня, но как будто не видит.   
\- Эй, - я трогаю его за колено, чтобы привлечь внимание. Его взгляд, наконец, фокусируется на мне, и на губах мелькает едва заметная усмешка.  
\- С добрым утром.  
\- Сейчас одиннадцать вечера, - сообщаю я.  
\- Ch'. Какая разница? – он резко поднимается и чуть не сваливается со ступенек. Я ловлю его за руку, и он обрушивается на меня. Несколько недель назад это показалось бы мне забавным. Хотя несколько недель назад я и подумать не мог о том, что найду его пьяным на улице. Но ведь он сказал… сказал, что Розенкройц запретили ему пить, и что никто не смеет ослушаться их приказов.  
\- Черт, как я замерз.  
\- Пошли, - говорю я. – Я отведу тебя в цветочный магазин.  
Шульдих вырывается, но недостаточно сильно.  
\- Я хочу домой, - просто говорит он.  
Я удивленно смотрю на него. Впервые на моей памяти он назвал резиденцию Шварц домом. Раньше он всегда говорил, что должен вернуться к остальным. Подумав, я закидываю его руку себе на плечо и обхватываю за талию.  
\- Я тебя отведу. Скажи только, куда идти.  
Он смеется.  
\- А кто его знает?..  
Я недоуменно смотрю на него, потом все-таки выбираю направление и трогаюсь с места. Мы идем медленно, потому что Шульдих не слишком твердо держится на ногах. Я не знаю, сколько он выпил, как и того, почему начал пить. Так много вопросов, которые нельзя задать. Раньше меня это не беспокоило, но теперь принятый между нами этикет начинает все больше раздражать. Слишком много всего, что мне хочется знать, нужно узнать – но чего я никогда не узнаю. Но я сдерживаю вопросы и тащу его, и когда мы доходим до перекрестка, Шульдих, наконец, показывает мне, в какую сторону идти. Он что-то тихо напевает, но не на японском. Оказывается, у него неплохой голос.  
Он забрел далеко от резиденции Шварц. Мы идем почти сорок минут. Быстрей было бы на метро. Я втаскиваю его в дом и нажимаю кнопку лифта. Он молча ждет, но, когда лифт прибывает, не делает ни малейшей попытки войти. Я всматриваюсь ему в лицо. Шульдих в упор не видит лифта. То ли не замечает, то ли ему все равно.  
\- Шульдих, - говорю я, легонько подтолкнув его. Он не двигается. Я чувствую смутное беспокойство, но убеждаю себя не ломать голову над причинами такого странного поведения.  
\- Кроуфорд будет злиться, что ты выпил?   
Что-то мелькает в глазах Шульдиха – он слишком пьян, чтобы следить за выражением лица. Он отворачивается, но недостаточно быстро.  
\- Ему плевать.  
Двери лифта закрываются. Я снова нажимаю на кнопку и завожу Шульдиха внутрь. Он долго смотрит на ряды цифр, прежде чем нажать на «13». Лифт трогается. Шульдих по-прежнему смотрит на кнопки, игнорируя меня и бормоча себе под нос еще какую-то песенку. На тринадцатом этаже я вытаскиваю его в коридор и веду, пока он не застывает возле одной из дверей. Их здесь немного, и находятся они на приличном расстоянии друг от друга; должно быть, квартиры большие. Они построены для богатых и предназначены более чем для одного человека. Я жду. Шульдих нашаривает ключ-карту и со злостью впихивает ее в прорезь. Жмет на ручку и открывает дверь, одновременно сбрасывая мою руку со своей талии.   
Я жду, чтобы убедиться, что он вошел. Он спотыкается, дверь распахивается настежь и громко ударяется о стену. Шульдих матерится. Я бросаю взгляд вглубь квартиры, гадая, не разбудил ли шум его товарищей.   
Я вижу комнату в другом конце прихожей и понимаю, что что-то не так. Недоуменно нахмурившись, неосознанно делаю шаг вперед. В этот момент Шульдих оборачивается и, не сказав ни слова, захлопывает дверь у меня перед носом. Я слышу, как защелкивается замок, и долго стою в коридоре, уставившись на нее. В конце концов, поворачиваюсь и пускаюсь в обратный путь. Мне здесь не место; мой дом – над магазином.  
Но и по пути домой тревога не оставляет меня. Ночью мне не спится. На следующее утро – утро своего единственного выходного - я сижу на кровати, обдумывая произошедшее. Это не мое дело, твержу я себе – и все-таки торопливо хватаю очки и ключи и сажусь в машину, пока не отговорил себя от опрометчивого шага. Несколько минут спустя я уже паркуюсь перед его домом, а вскоре поднимаюсь на лифте на тринадцатый этаж. Громко стучу в дверь и жду. Потом стучу еще раз. Кто-нибудь должен быть дома в такое время. Я не уйду, пока мне не откроют.  
Через десять минут настойчивого стука и ожидания дверь, наконец, открывается. Шульдих удивленно смотрит на меня, но не двигается с места, надежно перегораживая проход.  
\- Чего тебе?  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
\- Ты являешься ко мне, когда захочешь. Я подумал, что теперь моя очередь.  
\- Иди домой, - отвечает он, отступая, чтобы закрыть дверь.  
Я выставляю ногу в проем. Шульдих пораженно смотрит на нее, потом на меня. Прежде, чем он успевает среагировать, я резко наваливаюсь на дверь. Шульдиха отбрасывает назад, я слышу, как он ударяется плечом о стену. Дверь громыхает, как и вчера, а я врываюсь в прихожую.  
\- Черт тебя побери, Кудо… - он пытается схватить меня, но опаздывает буквально на долю секунды. Я прохожу дальше. Дверь позади захлопывается, и Шульдих кидается вслед за мной. В дальнем конце прихожей ему удается схватить меня за локоть, но уже слишком поздно. Слишком поздно, потому что я смотрю на то, что, как мне показалось, видел вчера, и понимаю, что на самом деле ничего не видел.  
Эта комната, очевидно, предназначалась под небольшую гостиную, но она пуста. Ее единственный обитатель – деревянный стул в углу возле оконной ниши. Больше здесь ничего нет. Ни других стульев, ни дивана, ни картин – ничего. Абсолютно ничего.   
\- Шварц не придают значения обстановке? – оборачиваюсь я.  
Шульдих молчит, крепко сжав губы. Я прохожу мимо него. Возможно, я серьезно заблуждаюсь, но чутье подсказывает, что это не так. Он остается на пороге гостиной, скрестив руки на груди и наблюдая за мной. Я по очереди открываю двери и заглядываю в комнаты.  
Только одна из них не пустует, но и там вещей немного. Покончив с осмотром, я оборачиваюсь и молча гляжу на Шульдиха в ожидании объяснения. Он выходит в кухню. Я следую за ним. Он ставит чайник и открывает верхний шкаф в поисках чашек. Там тоже почти пусто. Квартира достаточно велика для четверых, но вещей здесь только на одного.  
\- Где они? – спрашиваю я, поняв, что сам Шульдих ничего не расскажет.  
\- В Австрии.   
Он наливает чай, ставит на стойку предназначенную для меня чашку и прислоняется к холодильнику, обхватив руками свою. Я тоже беру чашку в руки, но не пью и продолжаю смотреть на него.  
\- Кроуфорда перевели в Главное Управление Розенкройц, и Шварц поехали с ним. Наги будет проходить обучение, на которое ему не хватило времени раньше, а Фарфарелло последует за Кроуфордом куда угодно. Розенкройц больше не заинтересованы в Японии, так что нет смысла здесь оставаться.  
\- А ты?  
Шульдих улыбается невыразимо горькой улыбкой – самой искренней из тех, что я у него видел.  
\- Я освобожден, - просто говорит он. Потом поясняет, не дожидаясь, пока я спрошу: - Кроуфорд уехал шесть недель назад, но перед отъездом вышвырнул меня из Шварц. Он собирается сообщить в Розенкройц, что я был убит на миссии из-за собственной самонадеянности, чтобы меня вычеркнули из всех записей.  
\- Почему? – потрясенно спрашиваю я.  
Он кидает на меня быстрый взгляд, а потом отводит глаза и молчит.  
\- Зачем ему убирать тебя из группы?  
Я мог бы спросить, почему это волнует Шульдиха, но по выражению его лица понимаю, что он не просил такой свободы. Кроуфорд выгнал его из команды и бросил здесь, увезя остальных на другую сторону земного шара. И Шульдих… никогда их больше не увидит, если Розенкройц действительно покончили с нашей страной.  
\- Зачем ему выводить тебя из организации? И разве ты сам не можешь поехать в Австрию и заявить, что жив?  
\- Наверно, могу, - тихо говорит он. – Но пока не буду.  
Мы замолкаем. У меня голова идет кругом от всего этого. Шварц покинули Японию больше месяца назад, а мы и не знали. Шульдих мог уехать вместе с ними, если бы не Кроуфорд. Просто исчез бы точно так же, положив конец нашей приятной дружбе. Я чувствую странное облегчение оттого, что он не уехал, но тут же говорю себе, что это эгоизм. Шварц оставили своего телепата. Судя по всему, его это совсем не радует. Они были его командой. Шульдих не часто говорил о них, но по его тону было заметно, что он к ним привык и даже привязался. Теперь они уехали. И он не собирается добиваться воссоединения с ними.  
Почему? Что мешает ему тоже уехать? Что держит его здесь?  
В течение нескольких минут мы не произносим ни слова. Шульдих допивает чай и наливает еще. В квартире стоит тревожная, почти зловещая тишина. Я гадаю, каково это – возвращаться в такую тишину. У Вайсс – отдельные квартиры над магазином, а Шварц жили вместе. Каково тому, кто так любит поговорить, это постоянное молчание?  
Вот почему он смог поехать в Нагою, внезапно понимаю я. Кроуфорд бросил его. «Потому что ему теперь плевать, что я делаю», - сказал тогда Шульдих.   
\- И чем ты собираешься зарабатывать на жизнь? – спрашиваю я. – Без Шварц?  
\- Об этом я еще не думал, - признается он.  
\- Что ж, тогда… Давай подумаем.  
\- Что-то не припоминаю, когда это я заикался о том, что нуждаюсь в твоей помощи, - замечает Шульдих.  
\- Я навязываюсь, - парирую я, наконец-то отхлебывая чай. – Хочешь ты этого или нет. – Даю ему минуту, чтобы обдумать это заявление, потом оглядываюсь. – Черт, как же тут тихо.  
Я не ожидаю, что Шульдих ответит, но он внезапно соглашается.  
\- Да.  
\- Пошли.  
Я делаю большой глоток из чашки, потом отодвигаю ее, встаю и направляюсь к двери. Шульдих без выражения смотрит на меня. Я останавливаюсь и жду, пока он последует за мной. Он хмурится.  
\- Здесь слишком тихо, - поясняю я. – В таких местах мне плохо думается. Пошли.   
Шульдих еще немного медлит, но потом все-таки ставит свою кружку рядом с моей и идет следом. Я везу его в кафе и заказываю завтрак. Мы сидим напротив друг друга за столиком на двоих. Вскоре нам приносят заказ. Дождавшись, пока официантка отойдет, я поворачиваюсь к нему.  
\- Так чем ты хотел бы заниматься?  
Он качает головой:  
\- Не хватало еще утруждать себя работой.  
\- Милостыню будешь просить?  
\- Кроуфорд _собирается_ сообщить, что я погиб. Еще не сообщил. У меня есть три месяца.  
\- На что? – интересуюсь я.  
С минуту Шульдих рассматривает меня, потом добавляет сливки в кофе, отпивает, пожимает плечами и объясняет:  
\- В Розенкройц пока думают, что я задерживаюсь из-за какой-то одиночной миссии. Я должен пробыть тут три месяца, а потом могу вернуться. Если я приеду раньше, Кроуфорд определит меня в отделение, занимающееся какой-нибудь особенно нудной бумажной работой, и я больше никогда не увижу солнечного света. А через три месяца я буду в безопасности.  
\- Но почему? – недоуменно спрашиваю я.   
\- Он уверен, что я не вернусь, - отвечает Шульдих, разглядывая содержимое своей тарелки. – Просто ждет, пока я сам это пойму, - с издевкой добавляет он, после чего начинает есть.  
Я абсолютно ничего не понимаю, но знаю, что дальше объяснять он не будет.   
\- И что ты будешь делать еще два месяца? – интересуюсь я.  
\- Просиживать задницу, - беспечно отзывается Шульдих.  
\- Целыми днями?  
Он снова пожимает плечами. Я думаю о его квартире, о пустых комнатах и наборе посуды на одного. О маленькой гостиной и о том, как мало в ней мебели. Мысль о том, чтобы находиться там днем и ночью, пугает меня. Я знаю решение, но не уверен, что имею право его озвучить. Конечно, я уже нарушил правила наших взаимоотношений, ворвавшись в его квартиру и заставив ответить на вопросы, на которые он не хотел отвечать. Но, скорей всего, Шульдих все равно не принял бы моего предложения.  
И все-таки оно вертится у меня на языке в течение всего завтрака, и, в конце концов, уже расплачиваясь у кассы, я решаю, что хуже не будет.  
\- Ты мог бы пожить у меня, - говорю я, оглянувшись, чтобы видеть его реакцию. По лицу Шульдиха заметно, что он удивлен. Я жду, когда он пожмет плечами и небрежно откажется, но он молчит.  
\- Я уже как-то просил тебя остаться, а ты сбежал, - напоминаю я. – Собираешься опять это сделать?  
\- Ничего я не сбежал, - возражает он, выходя из кафе следом за мной. Я недоверчиво смотрю на него, он отвечает неприличным жестом. Мы усаживаемся в машину.  
\- Что ж, у меня выходной, и мне скучно, - говорю я. – Займемся чем-нибудь?  
Он пожимает плечами, и мы трогаемся с места. Мне удается чем-то занять нас обоих почти до вечера, а потом мы возвращаемся в цветочный магазин. Шульдих с помощью телепатии проверяет, где другие Вайсс, мы поднимаемся ко мне и остальное время развлекаемся в постели. Я готовлю ужин из того, что находится в холодильнике. Поев, Шульдих собирается уходить. Я сижу на кровати, потягивая сок, и думаю о том, что ждет его дома.  
\- Оставайся, - говорю я вслух. Но если он не хочет, я не могу его заставить.  
Мысль о том, что он предпочитает вернуться в опустевшую квартиру, слишком большую для одного, чем остаться здесь, где, по крайней мере, не будет одинок, расстраивает меня. Я говорю себе, что это не должно меня расстраивать, но ничего не помогает.

***  
Следующие две недели мы видимся, как никогда, часто – то он приходит в Конеко, то я заявляюсь к нему без приглашения. Сначала это случается через день, потом встречи становятся ежедневными. Даже в Нагое Шульдих не приходил так часто, а до отъезда Шварц у него и вовсе не было времени. Но теперь у него нет ничего и никого, кроме меня, и я делаю все возможное, чтобы скрасить его одиночество. Он упрямо выжидает, когда закончатся три месяца, но видно, что ему нелегко быть одному. Он кажется беспокойным и намного больше разговаривает. Шульдиху, с его характером, просто необходимо общение, и наши встречи для него – единственное подобие социальной жизни. Поэтому они становятся все продолжительней. Из-за моей работы мы не можем видеться днем, так что визиты начинаются с вечера и затягиваются до раннего утра. Я начинаю изнемогать от недосыпа, и в один прекрасный день Шульдих ведет меня на свою кровать и заставляет вздремнуть. Я сопротивляюсь, потому что пришел дать ему возможность пообщаться, но он настаивает, и я засыпаю. Через некоторое время слышу сквозь сон, что он тоже укладывается. Утром Шульдих на минуту открывает глаза, разбуженный моими сборами, и бормочет что-то о ранних пташках.  
Следующую ночь он проводит у меня. Впервые за те пять месяцев, что мы с ним любовники. Проснувшись, я рассматриваю и легонько трогаю кончиками пальцев его спокойное во сне лицо. Я почти забыл, как это – проснуться не одному. Все совсем по-другому. Все изменилось – вероятно, для меня в гораздо большей степени, чем для него. Это опасное изменение, но мне плевать. Мне оно нравится.  
Наверно, меня должны беспокоить чувства, которые я начинаю испытывать к нему. И на то есть много причин. Я знаю, что чувствовал к Аске. Знаю, что чувствовал к безликим девушкам, с которыми спал. И знаю, что Шульдих сейчас – где-то посередине, что он постепенно становится чем-то большим, чем приятель-любовник. Может быть, надо сопротивляться этому, но я не хочу. Я понимаю, что соскальзываю все ближе к краю пропасти, но не боюсь, даже зная, что через полтора месяца Шульдих уедет, и я никогда его больше не увижу. Я достаточно прожил и немало повидал, чтобы понимать: то, чего ты не позволил себе сделать, не позволил чувствовать, будет мучить тебя до конца дней.   
Шульдих не реагирует на мое прикосновение. Я наклоняюсь и осторожно целую его в лоб. Мы засиделись до поздней ночи - развлекались какими-то спорами, щедро приправляя их оскорблениями. Поэтому сейчас он крепко спит. Я соскальзываю с кровати и начинаю собираться на работу, двигаясь как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить его. Заправляю кофеварку, так чтобы ему осталось только нажать на кнопку, а потом ухожу.  
\- Ты чего такой довольный? – интересуется Кен, когда я с улыбкой вхожу в магазин. – Какая-то особенная причина, или лучше не спрашивать, чтобы не пришлось выслушивать животрепещущие подробности очередной любовной победы?  
Кен просто дразнит меня; и Вайсс, и наши постоянные покупательницы уже привыкли к тому, что я больше не бегаю на свидания. Зачем мне девушки, когда у меня есть он. Нет, я по-прежнему флиртую и заигрываю с ними, но это ни к чему не ведет. Сначала все задавали вопросы и строили домыслы, потом смирились.  
Услышав слова Кена, Айя и Оми оборачиваются к нам. Я улыбаюсь еще шире.  
\- Просто все замечательно. 

***  
\- Переезжай ко мне, - говорю я.  
Шульдих поднимает глаза от газеты.  
\- По-моему, ты это уже говорил.  
\- Два раза. И ты дважды отказался, - я дергаю плечом. – В третий раз мне должно повезти. Переезжай. Ты и так все время здесь. Хватит ездить туда-сюда, просто оставайся. Места хватит, - я обвожу рукой комнату. Он следит за моим жестом, и я приободряюсь. – Если ты будешь здесь, нам не придется засиживаться допоздна, и я перестану засыпать на ходу.  
\- Я могу просто оставить тебя в покое, вот и перестанешь, - обиженно замечает он.  
\- Даже не думай, - возражаю я. – Уж лучше не спать.  
Шульдих молчит. Кажется, он слегка испуган такой откровенностью. Синие глаза изучают меня, прикидывая степень моей искренности. Я жду, что он откажется, придумает какую-нибудь причину, почему не может остаться, и готовлюсь к спору. Интересно, что он сделает, если я проявлю настойчивость и все-таки заставлю его переехать? Я действительно хочу этого, и не только потому, что мне надоело не высыпаться. Я хочу, чтобы он жил со мной, потому что мне нравится видеть его здесь, потому что его визиты давно стали для меня самым важным событием дня. Недосып – это всего лишь удобный предлог.  
Шульдих отбрасывает газету и встает.  
\- Не следует думать о таких вещах, когда поблизости телепат. Он может подслушивать.  
\- Плевать, - я тоже поднимаюсь на ноги и подхожу к нему. Ловлю его за локоть у самой двери и разворачиваю лицом к себе. Лицо у него спокойное, а глаза настороженные. – У меня вот уже несколько месяцев нет от тебя секретов. Мне плевать, если ты знаешь, что я чувствую, и меня не волнует, что это чувствую только я один. Не уходи.  
Я не требую от него взаимности. Просто хочу, чтобы он знал, и надеюсь, что это не отпугнет его. Страх, что он уйдет, вытесняет все остальные тревоги.  
\- Переезжай, - тихо повторяю я. – Хватит быть одному. Кроуфорд не оставил тебе машину; ездить на метро дорого, а ходить пешком долго. Оставайся здесь. Пожалуйста.  
И на третий раз мне действительно везет. После минутного замешательства Шульдих выдергивает руку из моей хватки, но не уходит. Остаток вечера проходит в молчании, почти неловком. Но он остается и ложится спать рядом со мной. Проснувшись рано утром, я разбираю бельевой шкаф и перекладываю вещи, высвобождая место на полках. Оставив дверцу шкафа многозначительно открытой, ухожу на работу.  
Когда я возвращаюсь, шкаф закрыт, но разобранные полки не пустуют. Шульдих валяется на кровати с собственной книгой. Я сажусь рядом с ним, твердо решив не комментировать его долгожданный переезд. И без того нелегко было убедить этого упрямца принять мое предложение; не хватало еще ляпнуть что-нибудь такое, что заставит его передумать. Поэтому я сижу молча, перебирая его волосы, пока он читает.

***  
Постепенно нам удается приспособиться друг к другу. Обоим приходится подкорректировать свой распорядок дня, и, в конце концов, получается общее расписание. Поскольку я работаю, то должен высыпаться. Но Шульдиху не сидится одному весь день, поэтому, пока я на работе, он где-нибудь гуляет, а в промежутках спит. Когда я прихожу, он позволяет и мне подремать для начала, после чего мы идем куда-нибудь ужинать и развлекаться. Вернувшись под утро, я успеваю еще немного отдохнуть. Мне требуется несколько дней, чтобы привыкнуть к такому режиму, но это все-таки лучше, чем бодрствовать весь день и почти всю ночь без перерыва.  
Мне нравится возвращаться к нему после работы. Нравится, что я всегда могу поговорить с ним. Иногда мы вообще не выходим из квартиры. Готовим по очереди и разговариваем. Он становится более разговорчивым, хотя и не сразу. Больше говорит о реальных вещах, рассказывает о Розенкройц или о местах, в которых побывал. Оказывается, Шульдих свободно владеет несколькими языками, поскольку, работая в Восточном отделении Розенкройц, должен был говорить на языках тех стран, в которые его посылали. Он провел некоторое время в Китае и Корее и собирался, по его словам, поехать в Тайвань, но вместо этого Шварц были отправлены в Японию. Он рассказывает мне об Америке и Европе, а я слушаю и удивляюсь. Я никогда не был за границей, и его истории просто завораживают меня. Шульдих готовит блюда тех стран, в которых бывал, а я пытаюсь представить, как ему жилось там. Я знаю, что не всегда хорошо, он рассказал мне о жестокости системы Розенкройц; но в основном его жизнь – это то, о чем раньше я только в книгах читал. Я завидую, а он смеется надо мной, потому что все это совсем не кажется ему таким уж потрясающим.  
И так продолжается до тех пор, пока в один прекрасный день на пороге не появляется самый младший из моих товарищей. Я как раз собираюсь вздремнуть, когда раздается стук в дверь. Я знаками показываю Шульдиху спрятаться, пока не отделаюсь от посетителя. Потом открываю.  
\- Я принес ужин, - говорит Оми, протягивая мне пакет.  
\- О, - бормочу я. Предлог… нужен хоть какой-нибудь предлог, чтобы пойти ужинать к нему. – Ну…  
\- Здесь хватит на троих, - перебивает он, скользнув взглядом мимо меня. Напряжение в его голосе почти незаметно. – Если, конечно, Шульдих снизойдет до того, чтобы поесть с нами.  
Я открываю рот, а потом снова закрываю, потрясенно уставившись на Оми. Дверь ванной тихонько скрипит, и, оглянувшись, я вижу вышедшего оттуда Шульдиха. Они долго молча смотрят друг на друга, Шульдих - спокойно, Оми – жестко. Потом немец поджимает губы и прищуривается.   
\- Так он сказал тебе. Сукин сын.  
Он резко разворачивается, уходит и раздраженно плюхается на кровать. Я ошеломленно перевожу взгляд с одного на другого, потом приглашающе машу рукой. Оми сдержанно проходит мимо меня в комнату и останавливается в полутора метрах от кровати. Я закрываю дверь и запираю ее на замок.  
Оба, мой товарищ и мой любовник, опять смотрят друг на друга, явно недовольные ситуацией.  
\- Ты знал? – спрашиваю я Оми.  
Он бросает на меня короткий взгляд, прежде чем опустить глаза на пакет с едой. Костяшки пальцев на руке, сжимающей пакет, побелели.  
\- Кроуфорд встретился со мной два месяца назад и рассказал, - говорит он, опять поднимая глаза на Шульдиха. Тот сидит с непроницаемым лицом, полуприкрыв глаза. – Он сказал, что Шварц уезжают из Японии навсегда, но без Шульдиха. Сказал, что оставляет его тебе, и объяснил, почему. – Оми садится на диван, ставит пакет на журнальный столик и начинает выгружать контейнеры с едой. – Кроуфорд сказал, он останется на три месяца, а может и дольше, если не сдрейфит.  
\- Если он – что? – переспрашиваю я.  
\- Заткнись, - ровно произносит Шульдих одновременно со мной.  
Оми поворачивается к нему.  
\- Еще Кроуфорд рассказал мне про Оку, - добавляет он. Каждое слово дается ему с трудом. Он обдумывал это два месяца, но так и не поверил до конца тому, что узнал. – Что ты не собирался ее убивать. Что это Фарфарелло нажал на курок. И про Такатори.  
Шульдих с исказившимся лицом вскакивает на ноги.  
\- Это не твое дело, - рычит он.  
Оми тоже угрожающе поднимается. Я ошарашено смотрю на них, так и не успев свыкнуться с фактом, что Оми знает, и давно.   
\- Нет, мое, - резко произносит он. – Ты спишь с моим товарищем и другом. Моя команда ненавидит тебя. И я тоже.  
\- Оми… - вмешиваюсь я, но он даже не обращает на меня внимания.  
\- Кроуфорд рассказал мне это, чтобы я понял тебя, - продолжает он. – Рассказал в надежде, что я смогу простить тебя, чтобы вам двоим не приходилось скрываться. Если Йоджи-кун решит, наконец, поставить в известность остальных, у него хотя бы будет союзник. Это пригодится, когда Ран-кун и Кен-кун вознамерятся вцепиться ему в глотку.  
Шульдих хмуро молчит.  
\- Он рассказал мне, и я выслушал, но не хотел верить. Поэтому я два месяца наблюдал за Йоджи-куном, высматривая признаки того, что ему с тобой плохо.   
Оми на минуту замолкает, собираясь с силами, чтобы сказать то, чего не хочет говорить.   
\- Но Йоджи _счастлив_ , - произносит он, наконец, и после этого немного расслабляется, как будто смирившись с поражением. – Я уже несколько лет не видел его таким счастливым, как в последние несколько недель. Я не понимаю этого и не хочу даже пытаться. Но… я принимаю это и прощаю тебе то, что ты творил в прошлом, ради того, что делаешь сейчас.  
Шульдих снова прищуривается, но не зло, а как-то удивленно. Оми отбрасывает волосы с лица и наставляет на него указательный палец.  
\- Но если ты когда-нибудь обидишь его, - договаривает он, - я убью тебя. Найду и убью. Ясно?  
Я ожидал, что Шульдих оправится от шока гораздо раньше меня. Я ожидал, что он скажет что-нибудь в своей типичной манере и только разозлит Бомбейца еще больше. Но он молчит, и тогда я смотрю на Оми, пытаясь прочитать по лицам. Они едва ли замечают меня сейчас, сцепившись взглядами, оценивая друг друга, свое положение по отношению друг к другу и ко мне. И Шульдих… не напускается на Оми. Не изображает ухмылку и не начинает издеваться над ним. Он долго молчит, а потом поднимает руку и тоже убирает волосы с лица.  
\- Просто умираю с голоду.  
Я переживаю второй шок за последние десять минут. Значит, Шульдих принял то, что сказал Оми, принял и признал изменения в соотношении сил между ними. Значит, он действительно слушал малыша. Я понимаю все это, потому что близко знаю Шульдиха вот уже семь месяцев, но Оми не знает и может подумать, что тот просто проигнорировал все сказанное.  
Я бросаю быстрый взгляд на Оми, но он уже протягивает Шульдиху контейнер с едой. Он не сразу выпускает его из рук, и на мгновение контейнер зависает между ними. А потом выражение лица Шульдиха сменяется чем-то более привычным, и Оми опускает руку.  
Я сажусь на диван между ними. Оми – справа от меня, тоже на диване, а Шульдих – слева на кровати. Мы начинаем есть. Когда я немного прихожу в себя, то умудряюсь завязать разговор, хотя и немного неловкий, и оба поддерживают его. Проводив Оми до двери, я ласково взъерошиваю его волосы. Он поднимает голову, ища на моем лице ответы на незаданные вопросы.  
\- Спасибо, Омиччи, - говорю я, наконец.  
Он улыбается. Улыбка усталая, но искренняя. Я смотрю, как он уходит, а потом оборачиваюсь. Шульдих лежит на кровати. Я подхожу, он искоса глядит на меня, чуть заметно хмурясь.  
\- Напомни мне потом надрать Кроуфорду его несносную задницу.  
\- Заметано, - обещаю я.  
Я встаю рядом и начинаю играть с его волосами, обдумывая, что может означать для нас в будущем примирение с Оми. Я почему-то доволен, хотя и не перестаю гадать, что из сказанного Кроуфордом могло заставить моего товарища простить и принять Шульдиха.  
\- Что он имел в виду? – спрашиваю я. – Насчет Такатори?  
Шульдих отвечает не сразу.  
\- Я не хочу об этом говорить, - произносит он, наконец.  
И я смиряюсь, не потому что мне это легко, а потому что так, наверно, безопасней. Что-то подсказывает мне, что дело было серьезное, достаточно серьезное, чтобы Оми перестал считать Шульдиха жестоким демоном, подлежащим уничтожению. Что-то подсказывает мне, что, если я узнаю, то захочу выкопать Такатори из могилы и надругаться над его трупом. Я не знаю, что произошло. Может быть, когда-нибудь Шульдих скажет мне. А до тех пор лучше не знать.  
\- Ладно, - соглашаюсь я.   
Он садится на кровати и поднимает голову, заглядывая мне в лицо. Потом говорит:  
\- Мне скучно. Пошли.  
\- Куда, например? – интересуюсь я. Я так и не успел поспать, но после разговора с Оми все равно уже не усну.  
\- В кино.  
Я не знаю, к чему бы это, но вопросов не задаю.  
\- Ну, пошли. И можешь сам заплатить.  
Он хмурится, но не очень-то искренне.

***  
Билет на самолет приходит по почте. Конверт адресован мне, но, едва открыв его, я тут же понимаю, кому он предназначен. Билет на одного, в салон первого класса, пункт назначения – Австрия, Вена, вылет из аэропорта Нарита через два дня. У меня перехватывает дыхание. Я мысленно подсчитываю дни и понимаю, что три месяца истекли, а значит, Шульдиху действительно пора паковать вещи и уезжать. Он выждал положенный срок и теперь может вернуться в команду, вернуться в организацию, к которой принадлежит. Шварц получат нового лидера, раз уж Кроуфорд теперь занял один из постов во главе Розенкройц, и снова отправятся путешествовать по миру, выполняя задания организации. Возможно, Шульдих выучит еще какой-нибудь язык и двинет на другой континент.  
Но только не в Японию. Розенкройц покончили с Японией. Сюда он больше не вернется.  
Я перекладываю билет в другую руку, словно пытаясь отодвинуть подальше от себя, потому что от его вида у меня начинает сосать под ложечкой, и обнаруживаю в конверте записку. В ней стоит единственная фраза, написанная изящным почерком по-английски. Прошло несколько лет с тех пор, как я учил этот язык, но я упорно стараюсь разобрать фразу.  
«Ты уверен, что хочешь отказаться от этого?»   
\- Что там такого интересного? – спрашивает Шульдих, оборачиваясь от стойки, за которой готовит чай. Я поднимаю голову. Он хмурится, увидев мое лицо, и, оставив чай, подходит ко мне, рассеянно вытирая руки подолом рубашки. Я молча протягиваю ему билет и записку, и он так же молча долго рассматривает их. Я прохожу мимо него к мусорке, чтобы выбросить конверт.  
Я сам завариваю чай и, оставив его на стойке, ухожу в спальню. Стянув с себя футболку, бросаю в корзину и забираюсь в кровать. В дверном проеме мне видно, как Шульдих, оторвав, наконец, взгляд от билета в руке, оглядывается на меня. Я закрываю глаза.  
\- Хорошо, что ты сможешь снова увидеть их, - говорю я. И это, в общем-то, правда. Только вот не чувствую я сейчас никакой радости.  
\- Мм, - не сразу отвечает Шульдих.  
Я лежу целый час, безуспешно пытаясь уснуть. Потом Шульдих тоже ложится, перелезая через меня, чтобы устроиться у стены. Он молчит, но я знаю, что он знает, что я не сплю. В конце концов, я встаю, выхожу на кухню и начинаю готовить ужин. Шульдих остается в спальне, но я чувствую на себе его взгляд.  
В тот вечер мы больше не разговариваем.

***  
На следующее утро я беру два выходных – во-первых, чтобы подольше побыть с Шульдихом, а во-вторых, чтобы отвезти его в аэропорт. Почти весь последний день мы проводим в городе, едим в кафе, бредем куда глаза глядят и говорим обо всем на свете. После ужина мы, наконец, возвращаемся домой. Шульдих заваливается на кровать, а я мою посуду, оставшуюся со вчерашнего дня. Я чувствую себя измотанным, несмотря на то, что почти ничего не делал. Меня изматывает ожидание завтрашнего дня. Я не хочу, чтобы он наступил.  
Не уезжай, хочу я сказать. Но не говорю. Шульдих ждал этого три месяца. Шварц оставили его здесь, а теперь он, наконец, может вернуться к ним. К своей команде… Он был с ними много лет. Я не имею права заставлять его сделать выбор, и не буду. Я и так знаю, что он выберет.   
И все-таки у меня вертится на языке: «Не уезжай».  
Шульдих смотрит, как я мою посуду. Я складываю тарелки и чашки в шкаф, вытираю руки и оборачиваюсь к нему. Это его последняя ночь здесь. Самолет улетает в одиннадцать утра, так что вставать нам рано. Вещи еще не собраны. Я хотел бы считать это добрым знаком, но не могу, потому что знаю – он просто не успел, мы ведь гуляли весь день. Да и не много у него вещей. Вполне хватит времени собрать их утром.  
Шульдих манит меня пальцем, я подхожу ближе. Он хватает меня за руку и тянет на кровать. Я наклоняюсь, чтобы поцеловать его, и он подталкивает меня, устраивая поудобней. Я жду, что он, как обычно, перевернется, не прерывая поцелуев и объятий, чтобы оказаться сверху. Но он не переворачивается. Мы были любовниками шесть месяцев, и это – наша последняя ночь. Сегодня он впервые позволяет мне быть сверху. Впервые дает то, что мне так нужно. Отдает мне себя.  
Когда все заканчивается, я не отпускаю его, продолжаю обнимать, и он не вырывается. Я долго не могу уснуть.   
Утро наступает слишком быстро.

***  
Все пожитки Шульдиха умещаются в один чемодан и наплечную сумку. Я везу его в аэропорт и помогаю пройти регистрацию. Не то чтобы ему нужна была моя помощь – он ведь делал это много раз, в то время как сам я летал всего однажды, на Окинаву вместе с родителями. Но Шульдих не напоминает мне об этом. Я возвращаюсь вместе с ним в зал ожидания и сижу там, пока не объявляют посадку. Все это время мы не произносим ни слова, наблюдая за табло с расписанием рейсов. Чемодан уже сдан в багаж и ждет погрузки на борт. Сумку Шульдих держит на коленях, сложив на ней руки.  
Не уезжай.  
Включается громкоговоритель, и женский голос объявляет начало посадки. У меня сжимается сердце, когда Шульдих встает, закидывая сумку на плечо. Я тоже поднимаюсь. Мы молча смотрим друг на друга. Лицо у него спокойное, а глаза настороженные. Я пытаюсь сохранить непроницаемое выражение, но понимаю, что улыбка, которую мне, наконец, удается выдавить, выглядит жалко.   
\- Пришли мне открытку, - шучу я, коснувшись ладонью его щеки.  
Он усмехается и отворачивается. Я смотрю, как он уходит. Шульдих показывает билет, и его впускают в коридор. Он не оглядывается. Я продолжаю стоять, потому что просто не могу сдвинуться с места. Мне физически плохо. Я говорю себе, что должен радоваться за него, и понимаю, что и вправду радуюсь. Я рад, что он возвращается туда, где хочет быть… рад за него и несчастен за себя. Пора уходить, но я все еще не могу.  
Вернись.  
Часы отсчитывают минуты. Толпа вокруг меня редеет, и, в конце концов, я остаюсь один. Женский голос объявляет окончание посадки. Меня мутит, мысли мечутся отчаянно и бесцельно. А потом я вдруг вспоминаю.  
«Ты уверен, что хочешь отказаться от этого?» - стояло в записке Кроуфорда.  
Шульдих так и не нашел того, зачем его оставили здесь. Что бы Кроуфорд ни поручил ему найти – Шульдих даже не искал. Я вспоминаю, как Оми сказал тогда за ужином, что Шульдих останется на три месяца, если сдрейфит… и дольше, если нет. Он не нашел. Сдался. Есть шанс, что я смогу убедить его попробовать еще раз, остаться еще на немного. Кроуфорд не будет возражать – в конце концов, он ведь сам бросил Шульдиха здесь.  
Вернись.  
Я резко срываюсь с места и бегу к столу регистрации. Служащий протягивает руку за билетом.   
\- Он забыл отдать мне ключи от машины, - говорю я, проносясь мимо него в туннель, ведущий к самолету.   
Я слышу его удивленный оклик и стук каблуков позади себя, но в этот момент уже вбегаю в самолет. Шульдих сидит в салоне первого класса, сразу у входа. Он смотрит на меня и уже открывает рот, чтобы спросить, в чем дело, но я просто срываю его сумку с багажной полки и выскакиваю вместе с ней.   
\- Э-эй!  
Слышно, как щелкает пряжка ремня безопасности. Шульдих настигает меня на полпути из тоннеля. Он хватается за сумку, но я не отпускаю, поэтому меня разворачивает вместе с ней. Стюардессы и служащие стоят в некотором отдалении по обеим сторонам от нас. Они не подходят ближе, и я не обращаю на них внимания, мне сейчас не до них.  
\- Кудо, какого черта… - начинает Шульдих.  
\- Не уезжай, - говорю я. И он замолкает. Просто смотрит на меня, широко раскрыв глаза.  
\- Не уезжай, - повторяю я. – Не лети в Австрию. Не садись на этот самолет. Останься здесь… останься со мной. Что бы ты ни искал, что бы ни держало тебя здесь… Мы поищем получше. Я уйду из цветочного магазина. Перестану брать миссии. Мы будем искать день и ночь, пока не найдем. Обещаю, что найдем. Только останься. Останься со мной. Не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал.  
Он открывает рот, а потом снова закрывает. Я беру в ладони его лицо и целую. У поцелуя привкус отчаяния, но Шульдих не отстраняется.  
\- Пожалуйста, - шепчу я ему в губы.  
Он долго молчит, и это молчание мучительно. Мы смотрим друг на друга, не отрываясь. Мое сердце бьется так, что больно в груди, а руки, вцепившиеся в сумку, трясутся. Потом Шульдих протягивает руку и касается кончиками пальцев моей щеки, и я чувствую, что его пальцы тоже дрожат.  
\- Я не хочу уезжать, - тихо говорит он, наконец.  
Я роняю сумку, обнимаю его обеими руками и прижимаю к себе так крепко, что, кажется, сломаю ему ребра. Но он не протестует, только прячет лицо на моем плече. Безумное стремление удержать сменяется головокружительным восторгом. Я легонько целую Шульдиха в шею, прежде чем отпустить.  
\- Пойдем, - говорю я, взяв его за запястье. – Самолету пора лететь.  
Он молча позволяет мне вести себя к выходу. Его чемодан остался на борту, но я уверен, что можно будет договориться, чтобы нам его переслали. Ерунда. Сейчас все это неважно. Шульдих остается. Стюардессы не совсем понимают, что произошло, но почему-то рады и улыбаются, когда мы проходим мимо. Я их почти не замечаю; я чувствую только человека, идущего позади меня, слышу его пульс под своими пальцами. Не говоря ни слова, мы выходим из здания аэропорта и идем к парковке, где осталась моя машина. Обратный путь тоже проходит в молчании, но когда мы выходим из машины позади Конеко, я начинаю говорить.  
\- Ты можешь и дальше жить здесь, - говорю я, пока мы поднимаемся по лестнице. – Можешь жить здесь, сколько захочешь. И тебе не надо больше прятаться. Оми знает. Мы скажем остальным. Они свыкнутся с этим, как и Оми, и тебе всегда будет с кем поговорить. Тебе не придется больше быть одному. И мы найдем то, что ты искал. То, что тебе надо.  
Шульдих не реагирует, пока мы не входим в комнату. Но как только мы переступаем порог, он хватает меня за рубашку. Я оборачиваюсь. Он стоит, прислонившись к двери и глядя на меня с непонятным выражением на лице. Я придвигаюсь ближе, так что мы почти соприкасаемся лбами.  
\- То, что мне надо, - шепчет он так тихо, что, будь я чуть дальше, я бы не расслышал, - это хэппи-энд. Я хочу снова поверить.  
\- Что для этого нужно? – спрашиваю я.  
Он окидывает меня пристальным взглядом и тихо вздыхает.  
\- Все равно он – невыносимый ублюдок.  
Что-то подсказывает мне, что речь о Кроуфорде. Шульдих обхватывает ладонями мое лицо и целует. Я хочу напомнить ему, что он еще не ответил.  
А потом понимаю, что ответил.  
Я – та причина, почему он остался, как и причина, почему чуть не уехал. Оми сказал, что Кроуфорд оставил Шульдиха мне, но тогда до меня не дошло. Он сказал, что тот уедет, если сдрейфит. Теперь я знаю, что беспокоило Шульдиха – отношения, которые начались весело и небрежно, постепенно переросли во что-то большее. Он сказал тогда, что не верит в хэппи-энды, но его оставили искать свой хэппи-энд. Его оставили… со мной.  
Я так счастлив, я чувствую такое облегчение, что мне хочется смеяться. Но если я начну, то не смогу остановиться.  
Вместо этого я целую его.  
\- Сделаю, что смогу, - обещаю я.  
\- Попробуй только не сделай, - отвечает Шульдих. – Кроуфорд только что подтерся двухтысячедолларовым билетом. Но этот засранец даже не собирался встречать меня, - с кислой миной добавляет он.  
Я все-таки смеюсь хриплым нервным смехом и запускаю пальцы в волосы Шульдиха, чтобы поцеловать его снова. Он сбрасывает сумку с плеча и обнимает меня за шею, когда я прижимаю его к двери. Пожалуй, уже сегодня я скажу Айе и Кену. Им потребуется время, чтобы принять это, но я не отступлю, и Оми – за меня. Возможно, я предложу Шульдиху работать с нами, чтобы ему не пришлось больше оставаться одному. Но обо всем этом можно будет подумать позже. Шульдих остается.  
Кажется, я свой хэппи-энд уже нашел.


End file.
